Kidnapped by the Espada
by night.wolf.6.forever
Summary: kidnapped and part of her memory lost, kaiya finds herself imprisoned in las noches, accused of having special powers even she didn't know about. grimmjow x oc. may contain lemon later on, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Slowly, my eyes opened. Harsh light made me quickly shut them again. Not wanting to experience the irritating pain again, I gradually reopened them so my eyes could adjust properly. My whole body was slightly numb and sore, I had no idea why.

When my eyes were finally adjusted to the irritating light, I found myself to be in an empty, pure white room. Confusion enveloped me entirely. _Where am I? What am I doing here? _Questions raced through my mind as I assessed my situation.

Eventually, I tried to stand. An unknown force kept me from doing so. I soon learned it was a heavy metal chain keeping me from moving. The chain was short, my hands only inches from the wall in which they were bound to.

"What the hell is going on..." I asked no one in particular. Gently at first, to test their strength, I began to tug on the chain. Then I poured on the strength, yanking against my restraints as hard as I could.

"Ah, I see you've finally awoken." the new voice startled me enough to make me jump. I quickly glanced around.

"Who's there? Where am I?" I questioned the air. No one was in the room with me. Yet, the speech continued.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you at the moment. It doesn't matter right now where you are. I want you to tell me you name." the voice didn't seem commanding, however, the command was clear. Though, something the voice said tugged at my mind. _No harm at the moment... Does that mean I could be hurt?_

"Uh... My name... Kaiya. Kaiya Tsuki." I stated after thinking for a moment. My mind was jumbled and scattered. I couldn't even remember my name for a split second. Which was strange, I always had my thoughts in order. Always.

"Good, you still have your memory. I was afraid I might have damaged it." the voice spoke calmly. _Might have damaged it._

"Who are you? Why can I hear you, but not see you?" I asked, curiosity lacing my words.

"Simply an intercom. Would you like to speak with me in person?" the voice asked in return. My only answer was a short nod. Then the lights flicked off. A common reaction, I began to panic.

"Calm down, I'll be with you shortly."

I continued to panic, losing my depended on sense since birth. Hating the handicap, I started to thrash as much as I could, restrained as I was.

Suddenly, a door opened directly in front of me, spilling in precious light. A silhouetted figure stood in the opening, simply standing there. I tried to make the figure come into focus and not just a black outline by blinking multiple times. My efforts failed.

"Hello, Kaiya." Now that the voice was clear, not over an intercom, I could make out that it was a man's. Again, I found myself blinking.

"Turn the lights back on... So I can see you." I whispered, fear beginning to crawl through my veins. After all, I was a helpless, caged animal.

"Not quite yet." came his reply. More fear jolted through me.

"W-why not?" I managed, cursing at myself for stuttering.

"You aren't ready yet. You can't see any of us until you're ready." he stated. It was simply put.

"What do you mean, 'ready'?" I questioned, doubtful. I could be talking to a complete pedophile for all I knew.

"Don't worry about that now. All you need to do is relax. Do you need anything?" he offered. Carefully, I thought about it.

"I need to know where I am. And why I'm chained to a wall." I spat. Though I was still terrified.

"Not important. You should sleep."

"But, I just woke up."

"You need to refuel your mind." I refused. Stubbornly in fact. I shook my head, glaring at the dark figure. He couldn't make me do anything.

"So be it. But it will be dark." he muttered and left. The door closed, taking every single ray of precious light with it. I found myself whimpering.

"Please, let me out..." I begged the darkness. The stranger's voice didn't reach out over the intercom. That made matters much worse. I was deathly afraid of being alone. That was definitely what was happening just then.

Gradually, I began to freak out, tears streaming down my rosy cheeks. I was _alone._ My only means of releasing my emotional pain, a small razor blade I kept with me, was no where to be found. However, I had cuffs that were chaffing my wrists.

Sucking in a deep breath, I angled my wrists perfectly. Then, shifting just slightly, I dug the edge of the cuffs into the tender flesh beneath my palms. As blood began to trickle down through my fingers, I felt relief of emotional anguish, physical pain taking its place.

I began to feel dizzy, the warm liquid flowing through my fingers becoming a steady stream. The cuts stung and ached deeply. Trying to be strong, I blocked a wince, taking the pain that I'd intentionally caused. But it was too much.

"Shit..." I hissed under my breath. I had cut far too deep. I was careless. My dizziness swelled, I found myself falling forward.

As I was fading into unconsciousness, the door flew open, lights flicking on, painfully bright. My vision was fading to black. The last thing I saw before I was swept away by even more darkness, was a pink haired man rushing to my side.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_I was panting from fear, a bead of sweat falling down my reddened cheek. Leaning against the one of the few ways they could enter my room, I clutched my metal baseball bat. My grip was so strong on the handle that my knuckles were white. I was absolutely terrified._

_ Shuffling down the hall outside my room made my body tense. __They were coming so damn close. My fingers began to tremble. _Who the hell are they anyway? What do they want? _Carefully, I sucked in a breath, needing to stop my fearful tremors. It was no use. They continued to ripple through my body._

_ "I think she went this way." I heard an unfamiliar voice speak. The sound was dangerously close to my door. My breath caught in my throat as the shuffling edged closer and closer. _They're gonna catch me..._ Complete terror ripped through my veins._

_ The door was violently flung open, ripped from it hinges. I was thrown just as harshly into the wall next to my bed. Stars clouded my vision from the force of impact. Then, freaky looking people poured in from the space that used to be my doorway. My room wasn't big enough to hold as many people that filed in, however they came in any way._

_ "Leave me alone!" I cried, __pressing myself against the wall, my attempt at avoiding the strange intruders. Raising my bat in warning, I dared any of them to take another step closer. My threat had no effect on any of them. Not a single one. I prepared to swing as one reached toward me._

_ "Calm down, girl. We won't hurt you." he spoke in a slightly gentle tone. I wasn't buying it. I clenched my jaw and brought the sturdy metal down on his head. Only, the material never touched him. Another of the freaks blocked my blow with his forearm. It looked as though he didn't even feel it._

What the hell... It should have at least fractured his arm... _ The one who tried to calm me before moved again. He was reaching into __his pocket. More fear bubbled inside me, I didn't know what the hell he was going to pull out. The one I'd struck moved as well, to me. His hands pressed me against the wall further than I'd pressed myself._

_ "Good, make sure I have a clear shot at her arm." the first one ordered. Another of the intruders closed in on me, using his hands to pin my arm to the wall. I was severely restrained. Then the first's hand freed itself from his pocket, in it, a syringe, completed by a long, sharp needle._

_ "W-what are you going to do with that?!" I demanded them, my fear of needles shining through. He didn't answer, just moved closer. The syringe was aimed at my restrained arm. "No, no!" I cried. "Get that thing away from me!"_

_Much to my horror, he ignored me and plunged the fragile metal into my flesh. His thumb pushed down on the plunger, injecting an ominous purplish liquid into my body. Once all of the fluid had left the syringe and was into my arm, he finally freed the needle. I was still horrified._

_ "What... What was in that?!" I demanded once again. __Almost__immediately, I began to feel dizzy and nauseous. __I had to stop and take a few deep breaths so I wouldn't lose the meal I'd eaten only an hour before. If I wasn't being held up and restrained by the two men, I probably would have collapsed then and there._

_ "Give her to me. If she's under for too long before we get to my lab, she could lose a lot of her memory." __The first spoke, gesturing for them to hand me to him. My head swam and once they let go to pick me up, I fell forward, into the arms of the first guy who restrained me. I couldn't move my limbs, couldn't even speak. Slowly, my eyelids began to drift closed._

_ I was startled back at the hand off, now in the first man's arms. The terror still raced through me, but I couldn't spew threats and curses at them. I couldn't do anything but blink slowly and scream at them in my thoughts. The man, as well as all the others turned and descended the flight of stairs that lied just down the hall from my room._

_ Once we were outside, I could barely keep my eyes open. My eyelids felt so heavy, my body so weak. Out of the corner of one of my eyes, I noticed one gave a flick of his wrist and the air literally _opened._ I was awestruck while slipping into unconsciousness. Everyone filed into the void he'd made so simply. As I was carried inside as well, I finally sank under. Darkness surrounded, swall__ow__ing me whole. _

My eyes opened to the white room once again. The dream melted away. Though, I'd thought for sure I had died of blood loss. The soreness in my wrists proved otherwise. I wasn't lying on the floor anymore. My body lay upon a surprisingly soft cot. At first, I was ecstatic to find the chains on my wrists had been removed, however, the feeling vanished when I realized they were attached to my ankles instead. And, worse yet,

I was still alone.

The length of the chain, I noticed after calming myself, was much longer than before. If I wanted, I could easily walk around the room. Using as little help from my arms as I could, as to not hurt them, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. It was definitely the same room. I couldn't help what I did next, I just needed some comfort.

"Hello?" I called, "Guy? Are you there? I... I don't like being alone..." I was sure he couldn't hear the last part. Even I could barely hear it, and I was the one speaking. After small moments that ripped at my heart like they were passing by like years, his voice finally rang out.

"Yes? Do you need something?" he asked. I nodded slowly, bringing my knees to my chest. When I spoke, I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"I need someone to talk to." my voice exited my throat as a small, choked whisper. Uttering the small sentence hurt more than I wanted it to. _Damn my stupid fears. All they do is get in the way. _There was a long pause, at one point making me think he'd left me. Then his voice rang out once again.

"Perhaps you are ready. Tell me, while you slept, did you remember anything?" he questioned, sounding interested. I thought hard. _The dream... Could that have been a memory? _I relived every event

that had happened in my dream I'd just awoken from only moments before. Then something clicked. The man that had injected me with the purple liquid had had bubble gum pink hair.

"Yes," I finally said, "it felt like a dream, but it had to have happened. Because you were in it." my voice sounded strange to me. It was almost dull. I never talked like that. _Never._

"Oh? And what happened, hmm?" he continued to question me. I let loose and breath and continued speaking.

"You and a buncha other people broke into my house while my dad was out. You broke into my bedroom while I was trying to hide. Someone ripped my door from its hinges and I stood against the opposite wall, terrified. Every single one of you moved in on me, however, besides you, the rest were just blurry figures. Then I was restrained and you injected me with weird stuff. When I was falling asleep, I was carried through a huge hole in the air. That's it." I finished.

"Interesting. Your memories are returning sooner than I previously thought. I supposed you may meet someone today. I will be there too, just to keep you stable." What he said about my memories and "keeping me stable" instantly triggered something in my mind.

"In my dream, you said if I was under for too long, I would lose my memory. How long was I under, and how much did I lose?" I questioned him, thinking it was only fair he spill since I did. There was a sigh.

"Unfortunately, you were under my induced coma for far longer than you should have been. Most of your memories from the past three years have been blurred. However, they should return just as easily as this one has." he informed. _Past three years._ I lost _three_ years of memories. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. However, I just couldn't bring myself to reply.

He spoke no longer, leaving me alone once again. I remained in my curled up position, trying not to freak out again. Having nothing better to do, I inspected my wrists. Though sore, they didn't look too bad. Although most of them were covered in thick gauze, wrapped up tightly. Somehow, I felt glad the strange man had saved my life. Which was strange, considering he had kidnapped me and "accidentally" wiped three years of my memory.

Suddenly the door in front of me opened. Only, this time, the figures weren't silhouetted. As an immediate, must protect self, reaction, I backed away until my back hit a wall. The man with pink hair looked slightly amused. My heart rate picked up as my eyes landed on a new, unfamiliar face. I felt the same fear that ripped through me in my dream.

"Calm down. You said you wanted someone to talk to, I brought someone. Hopefully his presence will spark more memories. I will supervise things from close by." he told me. I sighed.

"Wait, one thing. Are the chains really necessary?" I asked, jingling them. They clanked against each other and the floor noisily. He gave me a short nod.

"Yes. Just until you warm up to everyone, and gain more of your memory. Which shouldn't take too long. I apologize if you're uncomfortable." Another sigh escaped my lips. The chains definitely were uncomfortable. They were chaffing my ankles, which had grown dry in the chilly room. If my restraints were on any longer, my poor ankles would probably start bleeding.

"I'll let you two talk then." as he spoke, he disappeared into another door at my right. There I was, sitting curled up before a complete, stoic looking stranger. Who stared, almost creepily, right at me. Right into my eyes. _Maybe even into my soul..._ I quickly brushed the thought aside. He was simply studying me. Nothing more.

"So, uh... What's your name?" I started, bluntly. I didn't receive an answer, the man's penetrating stare beginning to make my uncomfortable. So, I sighed and carefully turned my back to him. _I still __feel alone... _My voice came again, but to the air, I was hoping the pink haired man was listening.

"You know, this isn't what I meant when I said I needed someone to talk to. I was thinking somebody that would actually speak in return." I spoke, drawing my knees back to my chest. The embrace was supposed to calm me, but it wasn't the same as hugging another person.

"I have no intention of holding a civil conversation with trash such as you." the voice came from behind me. Then, no other sound came. Not from an intercom, the person behind me, or from myself. The silence nearly suffocated me. With no other choice, I spun back around.

"Please, leave." I requested, as politely as I could manage. I wasn't one to be nice when I was insulted. However, the small words exited my mouth better than I thought they would have. Feeling proud of myself on the inside, I sat and watched him.

When I looked into the forest green, expressionless eyes, everything stopped. Including my breath. My eyes widened as a memory crashed through my mind with enough force to knock me over, though I remained perfectly still.

** _Out of the corner of one of my eyes, I noticed one gave a flick of his wrist and the air literally _opened._ I was awestruck while slipping into unconsciousness. Everyone filed into the void he'd made so simply. As I was carried inside as well, I finally sank under. Darkness surrounded, swall__o__wing me whole._**

****It was from my dream. _Or was it a memory?_ Whatever it was, when my eyes set on his, that particular event which happened in my sleep was emphasized. Greatly so. I couldn't move besides that of my jaw slowly dropping. I wasn't sure what I was experiencing was good or bad. All I knew, was that it was the man I was looking directly at. One thought flitted through my mind as I felt myself begin to faint.

It was _him._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

A light was being shone in my eyes. I blinked rapidly, it was bright and painful. My back was against something, a wall perhaps, propping me up. I was dazed and confused.

"What...what happened?" I asked, trying to make my eyes refocus. Voices were around me, from what I could tell, there were three. Once my vision cleared, I glanced around. The man from the previous two times, pinky I decided to call him until I had a name, but no others, oddly.

"There you are. Can you tell me why you fainted?" Pinky asked, helping me to sit against the wall properly. _Oooh, I don't feel right... _A small, confused, and almost sickly sound came from my throat. I felt light headed and weak.

"Hm, you need to drink some water." he spoke. The thought of trying to consume anything made my stomach churn. "Don't move, I'll be right back." pinky ordered.

"What's...going on..." I managed after Pinky left. Using the wall I was leaning against, I tried to push myself to my feet. The simple action took immense effort while simultaneously draining what little energy I had left. Eventually, I gave up and stayed put.

Glancing around once again, I realized I was still in the same white room. Confusion enveloped me. _I swear I heard three... but there's no one else... _Another unusual sound erupted from my closed lips. I felt sick to my stomach, almost ready to vomit.

Pinky returned in no time at all. My weak form remained against the supporting wall as he strolled over. Outstretching his hand, he offered me a glass of clear liquid. I didn't trust it to be water, remembering the purple stuff he'd injected me with.

"Here," he said, holding it closer, "it's just water, I promise." Almost immediately, I felt how dry my throat really was. Swallowing, my hand reached for the glass, disobeying my head's orders. The material felt cool beneath the tips of my fingers. After bringing the edge of the glass to my lips, I drank.

The glass was empty when I was finished. Thirst completely quenched. Suddenly, I remembered manners that were drilled into me when I was young.

"Thank you." I mumbled almost incoherently. Suddenly, another feeling brought my situation back to life. Without a single moment of hesitation, I spoke up again. "I, uh, _really_ need to use the restroom."

"The door right over there." he informed, gesturing to my left. Nodding gratefully, I attempted to climb to my feet once again. Noticing how difficult it was for me, pinky helped me up. Thankfully, he didn't let go until the dizziness that came with standing faded.

"Uh, thanks." I said, slowly moving to the door he'd gestured to. Using the wall for support, I finally made my way to the bathroom. Or at least, that's what I hoped it was. Cautiously, I opened the door.

"You can take a shower as well, if you'd like." pinky's voice sounded behind me. "I have new clothes for you." on the other side of the newly opened door was a normal looking bathroom. I was surprised. I found myself nodding, but one thing came first.

"I can't stand this. Can you tell me your name already? Since you're keeping me hostage and all." I demanded, turning to face him. He looked to be thinking it over. Then, he simply shrugged.

"Szayelapporo Ganz."

"Ah. Thanks." Finally, I stepped into the bathroom and quickly shut the door. I desperately needed some alone time, as much as I hated it. Shockingly, my chain allowed me to be in the bathroom. Letting out a sigh, I locked the door and moved to the mirror. My hair was messy, been neglected, I hadn't washed it since I was kidnapped. Dark circles lined the bottom of my eyes. I sighed again.

"How long have I been here... Where is 'here' anyway..." I whispered to no one at all. It was definitely time to relax my nerves. Moving to the shower, I attempted to figure out how it worked. Surprisingly, it was fairly simple. Three knobs, two of them labeled hot and cold. I assumed the third was to turn on the shower head above me. With the urge to use the toilet growing stronger, I quickly turned on the shower then relieved myself.

Once I'd stepped into the shower, the hot water sprayed over my body. It was truly relaxing. I moved so the soothing water ran over my head and through my short, multicolored hair. My body was drenched in seconds, the water pressure absolutely perfect. A sigh of relief rushed from my lungs as the rain-like water drifted over me.

"I really need to get back home..." I whispered. The water that felt like rain brought on an odd sensation that I quickly recognized. My body froze, eyes wide. The whole world, all time stopped before me as I was sucked away into another memory.

_We had just left the restaurant when the rain began to pour down upon us. Loving the rain, I found myself squealing in delight as Daiki tried to pull me under the armada. It was our first real date as a couple and everything had been perfect. Especially the rain. _

_ "Come on, a little water never hurt anybody! I love the rain!" I cried, pulling him back out under the clouds. It was only a gentle drizzle, but I could tell it was going to become much more, and soon. A smile crossed my lips when he didn't protest._

_ "__It's nice." he spoke softly, putting his arms around my waist from behind. His already dark brown hair grew darker as the rain soaked through it, matting it to his face. My smile stuck._

_ "The rain is always nice." I replied, leaning back against his chest. People had always told us we'd be perfect together. And just then? I believed them. _We're going to be together forever. _I thought happily. _

_ We stood like that for what felt like eternity. Passerby stared, shielded from the beautiful rain by umbrellas. I didn't care, I was happy. From what I could tell, Daiki was too. Then, something truly amazing happened._

_ While I was lost in a daydream, Daiki had spun me around to face him. __I gazed deep into his green eyes with my gold ones. He was smiling too. His hand gently stroked my rain soaked cheek, drawing a blush from me. _

_ "You look beautiful." he breathed in awe. My cheeks reddened all the greater at the compliment. Daiki hugged me close to his chest, nuzzling my neck. _

_ "Thank y-" my thanks was cut off by his rain dampened lips pressing against my own. Eyes widening in shock, I almost pulled away. But, I realized, it felt good. My eyes slowly drifted closed as I kissed him back. _

_ The rain, now almost a full downpour, fell around us as we remained in that embrace. The moment was pure bliss and perfection. Up until Daiki pulled his sweet lips away from mine. They were still smiling. __That's when I realized it was our first kiss as a couple. It was also _my_ first kiss, ever. I felt myself smiling up at him in return._

_ "I love you, Kaiya." he whispered gently into my ear. I rested my head on his chest._

_ "I love you too."_

I gasped as I came back to reality, dizziness sweeping over me once again. My hand quickly reached out to the wall, so as to steady myself. Taking deep breaths, I forced myself to calm down, my heart rate to slow. I wasn't ready to faint again.

Once I had calmed down, I began to realize how special the memory was to me. The event happened almost a year ago. It was the best thing to happen to me since I'd turned sixteen. In that moment, two years after my sixteenth birthday, standing in a shower in a place I didn't know where, I remembered my first kiss. A memory that had been blurred by a creepy, pink haired man named Szayelapporo.

Anger erupted through my veins. _How dare he steal away important parts of my life?! How dare he take me away from my life?!_ An angry growl left my throat as my fist pounded against the linoleum shower wall. The anger melted away, pure shock taking over.

When I looked to where my balled up fist made contact with the wall, my heart nearly stopped. An indentation lay there, the perfect size of my hand. A few cracks jutted from the center of the indentation to the very edge.

My heart rate began to pick up once again. _How the fuck did I do that... _Quickly, panting in shock, I shut the water off and jumped from the shower. Wrapping the towel I'd found around my body, I moved in front of the mirror. No part of me looked different, aside from the dark circles being gone. I didn't feel weak or dizzy anymore.

I let out a breath, moving way from the reflective surface. The only feeling that coursed through my refreshed veins then, was hunger. Slowly, I began to realize I hadn't eaten since I was kidnapped. Just like I hadn't showered. As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly.

Making sure the towel was secure, I moved toward the bathroom door. Not wanting some stranger I hardly knew to see me in only a towel, I cracked the door open and called out for him, hoping he was there.

"Hey, where are those clothes you were talking about?" I waited for at least five minutes, the water dripping from my hair making me shiver. There was no answer. "Uh, hello?" I called again. Still nothing.

Opening the door a bit more, I yelled for him a little louder. Once again, there was no reply. Feeling confused, I opened the door to its full extent. Then, carefully, I stepped out. What was before me made me stop clean in my tracks.

It definitely was _not_ the pink haired man that I'd met. The person before me was one I had never seen before, from what I could remember. And there was no sign of pinky -er- "Szayelapporo" at all.

"Who the hell are you..." I whispered, fear lacing my words. The stranger grinned and took a step toward me. Immediately, I stepped back.

"That doesn't matter, girl. You're coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"You're coming with me." he repeated, when I stood there, staring at him like an idiot. I didn't like the way he said the simple sentence. It horrified me.

"No... Leave me alone..." I whispered, backing into the bathroom slowly. Suddenly, he was right in front of me, gripping my shoulder tightly. He jerked me away from the protection of the bathroom, throwing me to the floor. I was sure to clutch the towel to my body tightly.

"Let's go." he spat, yanking me to my feet by my wrist. The chain, still fastened around my ankle, clanked noisily. "Of course gay lord put a fucking chain on you." he growled, pulling a sword from a sheath I idiotically hadn't noticed. A gasp of horror erupted from my mouth.

Trying not to scream, I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the pain of the blade. But, surprisingly, the pain never came. Instead, the sound of metal scratching against metal and an almost immediate snapping sound. Slowly, I opened my eyes again and saw he had broken the chain six links from the metal cuff around my ankle.

When I finally looked back up at him, my golden eyes were met with his sapphire ones. If I didn't feel as though I was in terrible danger, I would say they were actually kind of...sexy. _Wait, what am I thinking?! I don't even know this guy! _Somehow, I couldn't force my gaze away from them. Or his grinning mouth.

What broke me from my haze was the stranger actually shaking me. Blinking multiple times, I shook my head to clear away the blur. He started pulling me toward the open door in the white room. My sense of reason finally showed its head as I began to struggle in his grip.

"No! Let me go you freak!" I cried, trying desperately to free myself. It was difficult to keep the towel up at the same time.

"You're not strong enough to get away from me, girl." he hissed menacingly into my ear. Quickly, I flinched away.

"Grimmjow, what do you think you're doing?" a voice came from our right. I recognized the voice immediately, and frankly? I'd never been so happy to see a pink haired stranger in all my life.

"Help me!" I cried, still working to break free of the man's grip.

"Let her go, Grimmjow." he commanded. Stopping my struggles for only a few moments, I compared the both of them.

They looked to be about the same height. Though the one clutching my arm oh so tightly looked to be a bit bigger built. His shirt -wait, should I even call it a shirt?- left his entire chest and stomach exposed. Rippling pectoral muscles and abs jumped out at me. There was also a huge scar. And something that made my eyes widen in horror and amazement: a huge hole right above the edge of his pants.

All hope that I had felt only moments ago vanished completely. Just in my simple comparison between the two of them proved the guy he kept calling "Grimmjow" would win. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not very happy, either. _Oh no... Pin- er Szayelapporo can't possibly beat this guy... He's all buff... _Tremors tore through my body, my limbs visibly shaking in fear.

"Get out of my way, you can't stop me, idiot." the one called Grimmjow snarled. The competitor took a few steps toward us. Apparently, Mr. spiked teal hair didn't like that. He growled ferociously. However, I caught an opening while he was distracted.

With the speed of lightning, I jerked my arm free of his torturous grip and bolted to the open doorway. While being sure to keep the towel around myself securely, I ran as fast as I could through the door and down the hall that was beyond it. There were shouts of alarm and a plea or two for me to stop, but I blocked them out. Like hell was I about to go back willingly to those freaks.

It wasn't long before I found myself utterly lost. Not to mention how much energy I was losing, sprinting like I was. Everything looked exactly the same, each new hall I ventured down. _Please don't tell me I'm going in circles... _Sucking in a breath, I clenched my fists and continued on my way, speed not faltering. I was going to escape that place if it killed me.

Before I realized what had happened, I wound up on the floor. By quickly glancing around, I found I had run right into someone else roaming the halls. Realization struck me. _Another freak._ A gasp erupted from my throat as I quickly scurried backward, as far from the new threat as possible. My heart rate increased substantially, breathing following suit. Before long, I was panting, not from my exertion, but new found fear.

"Hello." he spoke calmly giving me an almost genuine smile. Like hell was I going to trust it. Flinching away, I pressed myself as hard as I could against a wall, once again making sure my towel was secure.

"There's no reason to be afraid." his voice remained calm, expression unfaltering. Of course, that didn't change the fear that continued coursing through my veins.

"W-who are you?" I asked, wishing I would quit stuttering already. It was beyond easy to tell how terrified I was by the way my voice cracked.

"Don't worry about that just yet. I won't hurt you." His voice sounded so sincere, so welcoming. But I was smarter than what he thought. Or what I though he was thinking, anyway.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I? Who was the freak with the blue hair? I need some answers, now!" I demanded. Being kept in the dark like I was was beginning to become extremely annoying.

"Your questions will be answered in due time. As for now, you seem lost. Let me help you." he offered, extending his hand toward me. Surprisingly enough, I was able to force myself not to flinch away. I was proud, yet still horrified.

My hesitation seemed to take years. Until, finally, my arm was slowly reaching out toward his outstretched hand. Sure, I still didn't trust him, or anything he did. But how could I pass up help? I was lost beyond imagine, so I hoped he'd give me a map or something equally useful.

"...Okay." I muttered, completely unsure whether or not my decision was going to come back and bite me in the ass. Our hands clasped together and the stranger helped me to my feet.. then, he released my hand.

"So, why were you running down the hall?" he asked almost curiously. As quick as I could, I improvised and came up with the dumbest lie I'd ever heard.

"I was, uh, looking for a restroom. It's kinda urgent..." I spoke, trying to sound embarrassed. He simply nodded.

"Ah, I see. This way then." he instructed, turning down another hallway. Hesitantly, I followed his lead down a blind direction.

We passed down hall after hall. Every single one of them looked exactly the same. I was beginning to grow frustrated. _How the hell does he navigate this place so effortlessly?_ Before I knew it, I had sighed. The strange man looked back at me.

"What is it?" he questioned. I simply shook my head. I didn't need to share my problems with a complete stranger. After all, he could have been some murderous delinquent for all I knew.

After he'd shrugged off my lame answer, we continued our endless walk to find me a bathroom I didn't need. We walked in silence, the only sound were his footsteps across the floor. They were almost melodious, though I could easily find a song in any sound I heard. Not surprising in the slightest, I began to hum to a tune I created just from his simple footsteps.

"That's interesting." he commented. I desperately tried to stop.

"What is?" my question was obvious and just as lame as the answer I'd given him only minutes before.

"Oh, nothing." he answered just a dully. Shaking my head, I forced myself to keep quiet. It was time I just shut up for a change.

After walking for what felt like centuries, we finally stopped at a door. It looked just like all the others we'd passed on our journey. Simple, plain, _gray_, and above all, absolutely boring. I waited, as he took a step forward and knocked on it. Then I realized the towel I had on was growing uncomfortable. Plus the fact that it was the only thing I happened to be wearing.

When the door finally opened, my jaw dropped. I even took quick steps backward. However, the stranger that was "helping" me pushed me back toward the door and, you guessed it, the pink haired man that waited for me in the doorway.

"No no no! I don't wanna be back here! No!" I cried, trying to break free and make a run for it again. The both of them each grabbed one of my arms.

"Please, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. But, if you try to run off again, you might get hurt." the one who called himself Szayelapporo told me. I wasn't exactly sure if I could trust him yet, though he had already shown me some kindness. I found myself calming down, but only slightly.

"O-oh, uh, okay..." I said, softly. Confusion and unsureness enveloped me. _What do I do, what __do I do... _I asked myself, countless times as I was pulled inside the white room.

"Here are the new clothes you asked for, Kaiya." he said, handing them to me. All I could tell from the folded bundle was that they were mostly white. The absence of color almost sent me over the edge. But, I restrained myself just in time.

Before I could unfold them to study them closer, I was pushed back into the bathroom. Rather rudely, I might add. I sighed and made sure the door was locked. The incident with the teal haired guy gave me slight paranoia at that moment.

"Just change, I'll have something for you to eat when you're finished." he added. I paused and listened carefully. However, the conversation I was trying to eaves drop on was hushed, almost to a whisper. The bathroom door was far too thick for me to hear it properly. Once again I found myself sighing.

"I'm gonna get out of here. Just you wait you freaks." I muttered coldly to the mirror in front of me. "Just you wait."


End file.
